


Senku & Tsukasa

by mesmocorpo



Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 中短篇存档, 司千
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Ishigami Senku & the Others [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718992
Kudos: 9





	1. 一只鲨鱼失去了梦想

千空把按压过伤口的右手完全浸入水中。

经历方才激烈的挣扎和战斗，沾满指尖、指腹、掌心的已不再是温热的鲜血，而是湿润的灰尘、沙土、还有泥泞。

随着揉搓的动作，皮肤上的污秽松动落下，一时未能沉淀。指缝里干涸的血迹暴露出来，被千空揉得化开，一盆子清水很快变得浑浊不堪。

将左手悬在水面上，他小心地用右手舀起水，把左手小指以外的部分搓干净，动作间缠绕在小指和手腕上的绷带被水打湿，腐烂般塌软。

掀开烂布条似的绷带时皮肉又一次被拉扯，伤口裂开，千空发出的嘶嘶抽气声被他含进嘴里，鲜血再度涌出，他嗅到新鲜的腥气，但几乎是立刻就被洞窟内原本就充斥着的血腥味给掩盖了。

“伤口很严重吗？”

司的声音在背后响起。

千空在司看不见的角度挑起了眉，反问道：“我没有说过我百分之一百亿完好无伤？”

灵长类最强、各方面都超越常理的男人只是回答：“我闻到血味了。”

转身，千空的视线落在平躺在地的司身上。少年人有双深红色的眼睛，向下看时，垂下的眼帘盖住了所有光彩，更显得色泽暗沉。

“鼻子真灵。”

千空嘴唇微动，吐出这么一句评价。

他盯了司一会，看见男人胸前的伤口经过紧急处理，此刻鲜血还未渗透到最外层的绷带上，配上那苍白却平静、甚至还有力气露出微笑的脸孔，竟显出几分足以蒙蔽人眼的安宁。

千空转回头，继续清理手指上的脏污和血块。

石刃破开的伤口肿起，皮肤呈现出异常的颜色，边缘的皮肉可怖地卷起，虽然因为受伤位置的原因，出血到这个程度也就是极限了，伤口亦没有达到一个过分的深度，但......

能看见骨头。

千空皱眉。

他心想。

粘合剂、输血、缝合......

还不够啊。

不够活下去啊。

千空突然没头没尾地问道：“鲨鱼的味道如何？”

“啊？”鲨鱼？

千空提醒司，“之前你不是猎来了吗。”他给出更加精确的时间以便对方回忆，“在我们要复活杠的那一天。”

那一天啊。

司想起来了。

这么说来，确实在那天猎来了。

“那鲨鱼啊......”

人类文明回归初始的石之世界，在这个沿海的森林里，一间架高的小屋已算得上是足够优渥的住所。

于夜晚醒来时，身旁仅剩一人熟睡的呼吸，不用刻意去看也知道离开的是哪位伙伴。司敏锐的听力捕捉到屋外零星而微小的响动，他没有立刻动身查看，目光同刚醒时那般，稳稳朝着墙壁。没有涂抹过砂浆的内侧墙壁，由植物编织成的长帘覆盖，司仿佛在专心记忆黑暗中几乎难以看见的植物纹理一般。

声音不断变化着，有时是石块撞击的清脆鸣音，有时是削切木头的窸窣作响，有时是含糊不清、如同在搅拌泥土的咕噜声，毫无规律，无法凭此在脑中形成对应的画面。

司终于起身来到屋外。

以现代时间算，大概四五点左右，天还未明，还未有晨起的鸟开始鸣叫，但黯淡下去的星光是夜色渐化的前兆。

司找寻的对象就坐在树根旁，待在一贯工作的位置上，那人没有燃起柴堆，司下树时发出的响动引得他转过头。

是司啊。看清来人，千空松开石刃柄手，懒洋洋地打了个招呼。

你起得真早。

司不动声色地扫过千空周围，说，你才是起得太早了，这些是有必要在天亮前就起来进行的工作吗？

天亮后有天亮后的工作。千空毫不心虚地回答。

除了压剥出锋锐边缘的燧石器、削割成板状或是棍状的桑木、苘麻新制的麻绳，他身旁还有大大小小好几个陶罐，司不太能确定里面都装了什么，将收集到的各种材料分门别类存放、然后物尽其用一向是千空的工作。

但是从安全角度考虑，千空，你不要单独行动会比较好。尤其是在夜晚。

说话间司已经走到了千空身边，微微低头，少年顽固翘起的头发使后颈的线条完全暴露在他的眼中，坚毅却又无比脆弱。

这番话并非警告也不是威胁。

司是真心为千空的安全考虑，提出了建议。

千空当然明白这一点，没有刻意指出最先醒来的自己曾独自生活了半年，还在偏离兽道的地方盖好了房子，他抬头对上司的目光，耸肩笑笑，说，如果真出了什么事，我会毫无顾忌地吵醒你们。

司不置可否。

他接过石刃，按照千空的指示将其嵌入长木棍一端削好的开口中，再以特殊的绑法将二者固定，制成了配合他的身形而做的长矛。

千空看着司甩甩手，适应一般挥动着长矛，问他，你能猎些大点的猎物吗？

他补充道，狮子以外的。

司想了一会。

大点的......鲨鱼怎么样？

千空的表情瞬间精彩了不少。

你吃过鲨鱼？

没吃过，但我看见海里有。

看来是不知道了。

心里感慨这真不愧是食物链顶端的男人，千空不由自主地体会到一阵快意。

近似恶作剧得逞的快感。

他抑制住嘴角上扬的冲动，答道，那就鲨鱼吧。

“那鲨鱼啊......”

回忆似乎唤起了比想象中更为清晰的嗅觉和味觉的感受，司发出颇为无奈的叹息。

“难吃得要死。”

“我想也是。”

千空飞快回答。

他露出笑容，同时手上用力，针尖刺穿皮肉，缝合伤口，逐渐麻木的疼痛里，细密的冷汗布满在太阳穴上，又顺着脸颊的弧度滑下，滴入浑浊的水中。

end.


	2. 连线题

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大概是千空“我在非洲研究埃博拉时吃过（狮子肉）”情节衍生。  
> 不是主要角色也不是原创角色的第一人称叙述（这裡不擅长这个所以尤其不稳定吧）。挺无趣的。  
> 超——多私设。混搭私设。  
> 充满了现实里不存在的操作。

当我双脚踏在野地上，背着几千克基础物资的同时扛着重量是其数十倍的摄影设备，目送远去的直升机和上面欢欢喜喜朝我们比加油手势的监督时，我才真正反应过来自己落入了怎样一个圈套。

不，严格来说我还是不懂发生了什么。情况大概跟我高中时代在鞋柜拿到情书、兴奋地去到约定地点却发现对方只是在玩大冒险差不多——之后我和那bitch上了床，又打断了她男朋友的鼻梁骨——那时也没人告诉我事情是怎么开始的、为什么会这样发展，现在的状况可能还好点，至少我记得自己是怎么从日本坐飞机到赞比亚的。

我刚刚说过是“我们”。

价格高昂的节目中心人物就站在离我几步远外的位置，他正确认通讯设备和定位装置。这些东西与我们没有半毛关系，它们只在摄像机出意外、需要召唤直升机来修理时才会被用到。理所当然，无法给收视率带来任何起伏的我的一切都无关紧要，不值得浪费直升机驾驶员的时间。此外，和我不同，依据常理，我眼前的这人是不会出意外的。

这人、灵长类最强高中生——这个剧组不敢明目张胆地挑衅法律，他肯定成年了——这种在我看来是玩命的节目策划案对他而言多半是带薪度假，除了洗头可能不太方便。

哦，我差点忘了，他那最强头衔里还有“日本”二字，不过加不加没什么区别，比起来我更他妈该担心自己怎么活着完成工作。 

我的目标只是顺利拿着我那份子钱回日本而已。傻逼监督。我调整起摄像机。这不困难，只要按一下，打开开关，再按一下，开始摄影，就可以了，那些食物中毒的孱仔们教到这步就一个个耐不住生小孩似的往厕所跑，无所谓，反正我也记不住更多。我长那么大能记住的最复杂的东西是垃圾回收日，因为倘若我搞错日期，放任酒瓶堆积，就等于给了那臭老头往我头上甩瓶子的机会。

现在至少我知道按同样的按钮就可以把这机器关上，可喜可贺。 

“你忘记把镜头盖取下来了。” 

操。 

我没出声，乖乖取下镜头盖，把镜头对准他那张“大家都说好”的脸，不爽地想他一定觉得我是个傻子。不过这也没毛病，我比他大四五岁，但是他更高、更结实、更强大、更聪明、更能赚钱，除了那张小白脸外都叫人羡慕得很——其实小白脸也没什么不好，在一堆糙汉搬运工里，直男如我能被选中来代替拉脱水的摄影师的唯一理由，就是我懂得把镜头聚焦在他的脸上，尽管我也不知道自己是怎么做到的。有时我试图对准他的腹肌或屁股拍，可不久后镜头还是移回了脸上，这或许也是某种才能吧，真够恶心。 

我扛起摄像机，左右望望树啊草啊泥啊之类，确定自己对节目细节完全不清楚，只知道我们得穿过丛林和野地，最后到达公路什么的。由他领路，我屁颠屁颠跟上。大多数时候他的速度奇快无比，而且行动得毫不费力，跟得我几乎要疯癫。如果由他自己负责拍摄的话，观众们估计只能看见清晰的人体和背后飞速变换的景色。

这也没什么不好吧。我气喘吁吁地一脚踏进湿嗒嗒的泥泞里。

最强的高中生倒不介意带着我个累赘，平心而论他对我的态度还算不错，在迄今为止我认识的人中应该能进前三。感天动地。他甚至允许我直呼他的名字，司。这份好意令我直泛酸，人和人的差距怎么就这么大。他是毫无疑问的强者，能和他一起行动的机会非常稀罕，这多半是我人生仅有的幸运了，这么想来我应该高兴点。 

不过很快我就高兴不起来了，因为我发现在我的手机信号死了般毫无动静时，他的信号竟然每每有至少三格！三格！！！

世界不公。我浑身是汗，单手把已成废铁的智能手机塞回包，后悔没先搞些资源，憋闷得差点没拿稳摄像机。这下摄像机是关闭的，如果打开的话就能录到最强高中生专注戳手机屏幕的样子了。

看着就跟随便哪个网瘾少年一样。 

我们——准确来说只有我、只有快要因剧烈运动猝死的我——休息的时候，他都抱着他的手机，一脸放松地输入着什么，似乎挺愉快的。

“有人委托我记录一些数据，顺便聊了会。” 

可能是我一直眼红地盯着他的手机，他竟然向我解释了。 

我“哦”一声，预感到即使他愿意继续说下去我肯定也听不懂，便没有再问。其实，无论他是否解释，我都会继续盯着看的，我既没事干也没有开口向他借手机的觉悟。

不过，看久后——大概是在我们休息了那么七八次左右的时候吧——我发现不对劲了。 

他半路时不时让我关闭摄像机，停下用手机拍些草草草石石石土土土树树树——我不知道有什么好拍的，可能是对面委托人要求的吧，我们远远遇上狮群或看见河马的时候他倒是没拍，而是直接过来看了看摄像机的拍摄效果。他把手机上那些乱七八糟的图片和视频都发过去了，见鬼的他竟然还能传图片……每次发完图片，接着他又要戳着屏幕聊上一会。我怀疑，如果不是我在这，他可能会边聊边笑出声，我还坐在教室时见过类似的神情和行为，我右侧的右侧座位的小母兔网恋时就是这个样子。

不会吧，这个狮子王司？！

“那个……是您的朋友吗？”我尝试着问了一下。

“不，我们才刚刚认识。”他瞥了我一眼，“我只是接了对方在网上发布的委托而已，怎么了？”

明明他只是在陈述，我却给平静的语气吓出一身冷汗，“没、没事，我就是看你们好像聊了很多，哈、哈哈！”

我不知道是我的还是他的脑子坏了，毕竟我经常被人说没脑子，所以多半是他的吧。我实在想象不到一个脑子正常的人怎么能在非洲这啥啥啥国家公园的丛林里一边徒步、一边就着磕巴的信号和不是朋友的对象快乐网聊。 

加上这都过多久了他的手机还没耗尽电量，真他妈惊悚。要知道我班上那只小母兔后来可是当着众人的面吐在她自己书包里，哭着顶着发福的身形出了教室门后再也没回来过。

但又有什么不一样。有几次我们遇上野兽吃得差不多的骸骨，有时是长劲鹿，有时是羚羊，头骨上被咬得一条一条的皮肉边缘发黑，流着肮脏的液体，非常恶心，狮子王司却毫不介意地靠近那血淋淋臭烘烘的剩骨碎肉和周围飞来飞去的苍蝇，还有旁边的土地，挑着角度拍了好久。想到这都是要发给那个委托人的，我就觉得能跟他搞感情的应该不是普通人，不是最强也是次强。

傍晚的时候我们再一次停下脚步，他看着累得半死的我，说：“找些食物，今天就到这吧。”

听他终于提到了我们的伙食问题，我有一丢丢兴奋又有一丢丢紧张。我不介意来非洲干粗活，在日本我干的是更加恶烂的工作。但伙食就是另一回事了，高强度运动加剧饥饿感，可我不想生嚼毛毛虫或那种又肥又软的幼虫。我知道有神经病这样干过，相比之下我清醒得很，如果节目安排有这项，就给最强高中生一个人享受吧，我饿死得了。 

所幸他对虫子之类的不感兴趣，而是动身在植物间翻找，看来今天的伙食是草了，呃啊。

“我们不可以打些什么吗？我是说、可以打猎之类的。”我对自己的准头还是很有信心的。

“协议上禁止狩猎，而且这里有大量是保护动物。”

管那狗屁协议，摄像机一关又没人看得到——我心里这么想但没敢反对，闷不做声地拍他拔草的样子。我都不懂他是怎么忍受这一切的，明明都是在城市长大的，困难时我最多只翻过垃圾桶，那儿的料可比现在丰富得多。 

他很快搞了一堆我分不出有啥区别的草，还有我没在货架上见过的大大小小的果子，也不知道有没有毒。然后他让我关了摄像。

我莫名其妙地关了摄像机，不出意外地看见他又开始拍照戳手机。边戳边挑出几根草，然后他指指剩下的那些：“这些可以食用。”

所以是在问这堆草能不能吃吗？合着对方还带谷歌功能？谷歌能做到吗？对面不会是个老教授吧，真可怕。

“他也是日本人，正好在附近搞科研工作，有非常丰富的学识，相当聪明。”

嘴里嚼着草，他的说话声打断了我把自己当成一只兔子的想象，我意识到最强高中生不介意与别人谈论他的网友——他甚至还挺乐意这么做，非常正直地用令人羞耻的词汇赞美一个不知道长相年龄名字的男人——等等男的？

我盯着火堆，不敢说话。

我们在一棵大树下休息，度过夜晚。

结果早上起来我发现只有自己一个人，最强高中生不见踪影，差点没吓死——我又不是狮子王司，我不知道自己在哪也不知道该往哪走啊！ 

幸好过了会他就出现了，手上还拎着头……狮子？个头不大，所以是小狮子？幼兽已经死去，身上被啃了几口，肚子附近内脏险险要滑落，骨头露了出来，缺口可见新鲜的滴血红肉，随绽开的皮肤外翻暴露，一时还没苍蝇靠近。

他见我醒来，轻巧地说早起去锻炼，正好看见这头可能是遇上什么意外重伤死去的小狮子，趁着围过来的鬣狗还不多，他把它抢走了。

我按他的要求加拍了一段发现死狮子的视频，然后看着他用上衣裹起那脏兮兮的尸体，小心地放进背包里。 

我沮丧地想这不是我们的早餐啊。

又啃了餐草，我们继续穿越野地、丛林、山丘和河流。这一天我依旧累死累活地跟在他后头，不知是不是我的错觉，我觉得今天的行进速度比昨天还快，除非正巧遇上什么活物才会放缓。各种地形对他毫无压力，我怀疑需要的话他可以飞起来。即使如此，他依然保持一定的使用手机的频率，手指戳得飞起。我发现他们聊得多，可都没使用语音，可能是不习惯吧。

按着这种速度，我们下午就到公路了。沿路找到节目组的两辆车，傻逼监督用一分钟表达再见我们的喜悦，然后立刻让其他人接手那只狮子，又催着最强高中生准备好去最大的啥啥瀑布。正式的摄影师生完孩子后已经可以继续工作，我个劣质摄影师能被撵走真是太好了。我死狗似的瘫在另一辆车上先回城里据点。

恢复搬运工的身份，吃晚饭时我感动得差点流下泪，尽管玉米面糊的口感跟最浓的鼻涕一样，但配菜里烤熟的肉块让我很满意。又过了一天，我被叫去搬材料。负责人边指示边要求我别动几个打包得尤其规整的包裹，我不理他，故意抓起其中一件，包裹出乎意料十分冰凉，我装模作样看起上面粘着的小纸片。

一眼望去都是字母，我屁没看懂。

负责人在旁跳脚，却因为比我矮两个头且只有我一半宽，他试图恐吓我：“那是狮子王司要寄出的包裹！” 

这倒是令我讶异，啧啧啧。

负责人硬着头皮说：“之前他带回来的狮子上面说不需要，可以任我们处置。测过肉没问题能吃，狮子王司就说要把一部分肉寄出去……知道了吧！赶紧放下！马上会有其他人来拿！”

天哪。我心想。他妈的。暗骂道。 

我更仔细地看了看那张粘着的纸，我不是文盲，英文不行，罗马音还是能看懂的。分辨出一行夹杂罗马音的是我们公司的名字，一行英文好像是地址——应该就在附近？上面没有狮子王司的名字——说到底，对方知道跟自己嗨聊的是最强高中生狮子王司吗？ 

另外有短短一串字母被单独列出……Ishigami，いしがみ？

如果是日本人的话，这可能是姓吧，我猜他们还不知道彼此的名字，应该有个辅导员之类的人物和最强高中生好好谈一谈网恋如何不可靠。

我把包裹丢给快哭出来的负责人，继续干活去了。

我在河边洗了把脸。

我能在水面上看见自己脸上的两道纹路，黑色的线穿过眼睛，他们说这是修复缝隙后的痕迹——就像在你脸上划开两刀，搅搅脑子再给粘上，听上去可玄幻。

我有时会感到晕乎乎的，仿佛身处什么大型的整人节目。

“モリト！要出发了！”

风停了，有人在叫我。我应了一声，拿起木头和石块做的武器，准备进行对原始村子的第二次袭击。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千空在塞拉利昂研究埃博拉。
> 
> 司在赞比亚，他的节目任务是从卡富埃国家公园南部往南走到维多利亚瀑布附近的公路，直线大概两百多公里，司一个人的话应该一天就能走完吧……
> 
> 因为塞拉利昂和赞比亚都在非洲，所以司说了“附近”（？）


	3. （各得其所）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人物为垃圾情节服务的那种OOC！！！！！！  
> 现代背景。  
> 大量私设。  
> 是毫无感情只有身体方面交易的（真的，但一定不是你们想的那样）、二人的hurt/comfort（假的）。  
> 意义不明。

眼见穿白色研究服的少年将那本杂志摊开到折了角的一页，狮子王司久违地燃起了杀意。血液沸腾直冲大脑，颅腔里头有什么看不见的东西在溶化，从眼眶溢出，滴滴答答落在那页杂志上。

抑制住紧握拳头的欲望，他沉声问：“这是威胁？”

犯过的错现在被赤裸裸呈现眼前，他提醒自己不能重蹈覆辙，他应该要足够冷静，即使算不上毫无破绽，也不能余出让对方乘虚而入的空间。

谁知面前的少年被他这么一问，瞬间露出了混杂着惊讶和嘲讽的神情，“威胁？威胁灵长类最强的男人对我有一毫米好处？我吃饱撑着了还是实验不够做了？”

说到最后他语调尖锐地上扬，吐字依然清晰，嘴角弧度泛着冷冷的哂意，手指扣在桌沿，隐隐用力。

你当我傻吗。他的表情就像是在这么说着。

司看出了对方的失望。他不知道对方怀抱着怎样的期待，他不关心，也没有放松警惕。拿起杂志，扫过那页一个不大的板块，其中的内容就日期而言已成回忆，对于大多数人来说更是早早遗忘，在司心里却从未成为过去。

“你知道多少？”他的注意力一直没有从对方身上移开，总归不至于在此刻动手，以把握事态为优先，理性为上。

被明显不友善的目光盯住的感觉并不好受。名为石神千空的少年皱眉。不过对方愿意沟通一事缓解了他的不满，非常利落地，他用通读报告的语气开始陈述。

“我并没有利用任何规则外的手段刺探你的隐私，仅仅通过公开情报推论得出、狮子王未来是你——狮子王司的妹妹这一结论。”

沉默的男人以眼神示意千空继续。

心想遭受威胁的人明明是自己，千空翻了个白眼，加快语速接道：“因为列举材料和说明推论过程要花上比较长的时间，合理地考虑下，我现在将它们省略，先进行总结——狮子王未来，与她、也是与你相关的关键时间点有三个。”

伸出三根手指，“首先是2033年8月，你在青少年世锦赛获得冠军，同月狮子王未来被挟持后遭遇车祸，受了重伤，此后一直没有好转；接着，在2034年2月，狮子王未来的病情突然恶化，一时需要大量资金，于是你尝试了各种筹款途径，包括唯一一次宣传慈善项目。为了你妹妹的身份不暴露，你的做法非常低调，仅仅是在客户群固定的杂志上发布捐款活动，并且很快就停止了；最后，2038年，也就是今年——” 

“你应该记得你多少次被评论家指责‘下手过重’吧。”千空说话说得口渴，端起内侧带有刻度的陶瓷杯喝着只剩一个杯底的茶，被抬起的杯体短暂地隔开二人相触的目光。

“无论哪次我都没有违反规则。”

茶已经凉透了，冰冷的液体滑入食道。“对，你没有，你只是在规则的边界线上蹦哒，差一毫米就能蹦到界外。”

陶瓷杯放到桌上时发出一声脆响。

司审视着面前的少年，有所试探也有所防备，即使对方的态度毫无遮掩，话语里更是直言不讳，但也不意味这就是真诚。

特别是，他已经很多年没有从其他人口中听见未来的名字了，甚至连医院登记都用的假名。如今这一秘密被攥在别人手里，司当然不可能若无其事地接受，点个赞说真厉害你怎么什么都知道。

“我从没见过你这样的人。”稍稍停顿，似乎在斟酌字词，“单单通过外部资料就能了解到这个地步的、你是唯一一人。”

“那是你运气好，或者想搞你的人不够聪明。”说话间渐渐坐到桌子上——可能是为身高差距的压力所迫的千空毫不客气道。 

“那么，似乎很聪明的你——现在摊牌的目的是什么？” 

“展示我的能力，并试图获取你的信任。”千空朝司摊开手，认真道，“我能帮你。”

没有提出质疑，就像被某种程度上可信赖的合作者引介石神千空这一人时，司并没有质疑这不过是位十六岁的少年一般，此刻他也没有急着询问千空能够帮忙的内容或方法。面对对方的抛出的橄榄枝，司直接问出了最为重要的问题：“你想要什么？”

千空投来欣赏的眼神。 

“我希望你、作为灵长类最强高中生的你能配合我的研究。”按捺住心中雀跃，他冷静地说明，“你需要做的包括各种身体数据的采集，以及提供检验所需的唾液血液精液尿液——等等。”

与他相比，司的声音是确实的毫无感情语调平平板，令人分不清他是不是在提问，“作为官方后援会的一员，你能得到的我的相关资料数量已远远超过普通群众。”

哦，他知道。千空毫不意外。他当然会知道，千空能肯定这甚至不是狮子王司主动去调查的，而是凑热闹的合作者一开始就给抖了话，他早习惯了那个蝙蝠男的做法——而且这又有什么关系呢？虽然动机没那么纯粹，但他石神千空可是清清白白凭正经路子加的后援会。

“那完全不够，体检报告根本只有常规项目。我想亲自采集，进行更全面的化验。”就着坐在桌子上的姿势转了个身，千空精准地从档案柜里抽出一个文件夹。转回身的同时移了点位置，伸手将夹子放在桌上靠近对方的地方，示意对方自便。

司取了夹子翻开，里面是大几十页检验条目，有些是他有印象曾经检测过的项目，更多的是完全不认识也不理解其含义的专业术语。他草草浏览了几页便停下。

“只有这个？”

“这是大纲初稿，目前只有这个。”这已足够珍贵，毕竟纵观整个日本，最强的灵长类高中生仅此一人。

“如果我中途拒绝配合？” 

“交易失败的话，就没办法了——”

双方付出，双方收获；一方背约，合作破裂，这应是理所当然的发展。

司本以为在谈判时双方都将固守这一规则。

但是。

“——只要你同意，我百分之一百亿会帮忙。”

少年没有丝毫犹豫，亦没有加重语气，仅仅如同阐述世间常事般、自然而平和地宣言。

“我不会放弃生命，我会尽我所能帮你拯救未来。”

司心中微微一震。

室内摆放着各种仪器，其中一些正被使用，发出机械的回转声，使他想起妹妹、狮子王未来的病房，病床旁生命支持系统日复一日运作，是痛苦亦是救赎。

…………

千空安静地等待回答，没有催促。

下重大决定前要仔细考虑，仔细考虑需要时间，他完全可以理解。他有足够的耐心，长期的观察实验证明了这一点。他能够坚持下来。 

就像他承诺的那样，他会帮忙的，尽其所能，拼上全力，拯救未来。

——只要狮子王司始终是“最强”之人。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只搞了一个片段来爽（）
> 
> 即使继续下去依然是不信任千空的司，和只对“最强”的司感兴趣的千空，是没有存在丝毫恋心的展开。
> 
> 包括千空“会拯救未来”的承诺，全部都是基于他自身的温柔和他自身的需求而立下，和他对司的感情没有任何关系。
> 
> 没有直接说出来的设定：2033年司进入世锦赛冠军赛时有人威胁司放弃比赛，遭司拒绝后，未来在比赛当日被绑架，但绑匪还没来得及联系司便意外发生车祸死亡，司比赛结束后才知道未来在车祸中重伤被送入医院。


	4. 枕边人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是关于“孩子睡了没”这一问题（？）

枕边人

-

石之世界的现代人增加到了三位。

三位。

三。

作为起点，这是个相当和谐的数字。

好友有充沛到犯规的体力，又增加了拥有“最强”之名的同伴，相比只有千空一人时，各项事务的行进效率都高了不知多少倍。

然而，在迈出接近现代文明的第一步后，要做的事仍有山那么多——山还不止一座，除了脚踏实地干活外三人没有其他选择。即使体力活几乎都由其他二人承包，光是脑力的消耗便足够让千空在一天的工作结束时感到疲惫。

充足的睡眠是必要的。

当千空裹着兽皮躺下，准备好入眠，非常突然地，他听见一旁的大树说：“我们三人这样睡，是‘川’吧！”

“哈？”

千空挑了挑眉，睁开刚闭上的眼睛，吐出一个含有震惊意味的语气词，还夸张地升了调。

“就是‘川’啊！‘小川’的‘川’，汉字！”

“我知道！”

废话，他当然知道大树指的是什么。

关于仅仅是文字形状带来的联想，千空虽然不排斥对于家庭的向往与渴望这类感情，但这不代表他能没有心理负担地将目前三人代入“川”字所指的特定场景。

头脑简单的好友则毫不在意，还打算继续说个明白，“和‘川’一样，我们这样很像睡在一起的一家三——”

可怕的亲子场合。

“像你个头！”睡在中间的千空给自己的想象激起一身鸡皮疙瘩，往兽皮下缩了缩，没好气地打断了友人的发言，“别想这乱七八糟的，赶紧睡！”

“诶？但是——”

“睡——觉——” 

不打算给对方继续进行这一话题的机会，别说洗耳朵了，千空甚至想去洗洗脑子。

被强硬地结束话题的大树有点疑惑，他不懂千空在不爽什么，多半跟以往一样，是头脑简单的自己想不到的事吧——这么一想，大树便轻易地接受了千空的要求，顺从地安静下来。

夜晚的树屋里恢复了宁静。

过了不久，进入睡眠状态的大树便发出了沉沉的呼吸声。

在起伏的呼吸间隙，千空听见方才一直没有说话的司发出的轻笑，正轻轻地、低低地在黑暗中响起。

背对着司，千空狠狠翻了个白眼，又忍不住打了个哈欠。

笑个鬼啊笑。

-

无人会否认，狮子王司和石神千空都是本性很纯粹的人。

同时，大家也都赞同，这样的人一旦幼稚起来就真的非常幼稚。

“就像‘川’字一样。”

“你可闭嘴吧。”千空没好气地低吼道，心想这是值得如此印象深刻的事吗，随即意识到自己也一点没忘。

那是我记忆力好！千空给自己找了个理由，自觉相当合理，但情绪上还是很不爽，所以他试着反击，“未来说她想一个人睡。”

如他所愿，听了这话，司微微瞪大眼睛，气势上露出破绽，“未来跟你说的？”

“未来跟我说的。”千空笃定道，“无论怎么说都是十多岁的女孩了，不用哥哥每晚在床头讲故事也能睡得着吧。”

司沉默片刻，似乎在认真地思考什么，再开口时先小小地叹了口气。

“也是啊……”

跟兽皮不同，合身的长袖睡衣遮住了司健壮的身体，显得他尤其高大不失修长，而单论脸部的线条，确实是优雅至极。此刻他垂下眼帘，长长的睫毛在眼下投下小小的一片阴影。

“未来已经不是那个脆弱的小女孩了，我需要改变保护她的方式。”

近乎低语般陈述道，司的语气平静，透出一股理性的温柔，令听他说着这话的人也不由自主柔和了情绪。

“至少先给小人鱼一个原版结局？”

学着循序渐进吧。

调暗灯光，继而手指被握住。

未来还在屋子里，只隔了一扇房门，他们都不想搞大动静，所以千空不做任何不合理的挣扎，差不多了就由着司去够卧室的门。

门没有开。

准确地说，是门被锁上了，无法打开。

狮子王未来真是位体贴的妹妹，跟年长的两个幼稚鬼一点都不一样。

“未来在里面把门锁上了。”当然不可能把武力用在撬妹妹的卧室门上，司转头问千空，“你怎么看？”

“你问我怎么看？”千空哼哼着嗤笑出声，整个人瘫在千空商场家居用品排行no.2的沙发上，说话间还带着不易察觉的微喘，“就表演‘因意外而惊慌失措’这点来讲我可是高手。”

“见识过了，非常优秀。”司不失礼貌地称赞道。

领口处的扣子原本便没有扣上，于是他动手松开往下的第二枚。

“不过合理考虑的话，省下表演的力气才是最佳选择吧，千空。”

卧室里，等到室外的动静渐渐远离，听不见任何声音后，躺在床上的女孩将拜托杠姐姐做的两个玩偶从枕头下捞出来，抱进怀里，甜甜地做起梦来。

end.


	5. 无彩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 并不是很快乐的玩泥巴故事

水流没有冲走随身的包裹。

一只手伸入袋内，触到发凉的石块。确认了盖子还好好塞着，但这样给水一泡，又受了碰撞，想来已出现细小的裂痕。

在另一只手的覆盖下，没有盖子可以阻挡的液体，正止不住汩汩流出。

双手握住的，同样都是漂亮又结实、却摇摇欲坠的事物。

抬头，闪烁冰冷光芒的枪尖就在眼前，他仅仅是无所畏惧般地、露出了笑容。

蘸水的指尖触上黏土，湿意缓缓渗入，几道绽开的缝隙随即被揉合，指腹搓抹令其表面更加平整。

最终，一个黏土罐成型，被小心地与其他同样未经烧制的土盆土罐放在一起。 

司没有停下手上的动作。他从身旁准备好的钵内掏出一手掌新土，在面前平整的石块上塑出圆饼状的底座，似乎是打算做个不大的壶。

他微低着头，长发笼罩下姣好的面容还带有不知何时蹭到的污渍，但他并未在意，而是仿佛真正的手艺人那般，神情认真，专注于眼前的作品。

千空动手分开高大环柄菇和毒绿褶菇，同时欣赏着高大健壮的男人以相当轻柔的动作制作陶器，目光落在对方的指甲和指节上，他故意出声打扰：“我以为你会试着做些大点的东西，作为最初的作品。” 

也许他在期待司像大树那样，在处女作上犯点不算愚蠢但是好笑的错误。

“在大型陶器之前，我需要通过制作更简单的小器具积累经验。”司搓起泥条，平静地回答道，“而且你说过，小个的罐子不够了。” 

正拣出艾蒿的手顿了顿。 

这容器类的物品本来也多是作消耗用，至于大小刚好的陶器，千空时不时还会以发泄为目的踹上两脚。不过，也不知是踹的力度不够还是做的太结实，实际上并没有陶器因这种孩子气的理由完全损坏。

数量不够仅仅是因为在资源分类和进行实验时用掉了。

补充日常器具并不困难，不论怎么说千空也盖窑烧了一年多的陶器，并且为了制成形状较为复杂的酒精蒸馏装置，多少是培养出了经验。如今，对于千空来说，制作小点的瓶瓶罐罐什么的完全没有问题，速度也不慢。

“你不用在意，缺少的我自己会补充——”

千空低头，把手上的绿叶菜又检查了一次，避免其中混进白屈菜——因为一次走神而令全人类玩完可一毫米都不好笑。

司似乎想说点什么，但本着二人默认的沟通原则，他会等千空的尾音落下才开口。在司还没说话时，千空先一步，赶上了什么似的，话锋一转。

“——虽然我可以这么说，不过有效利用资源是更合理的选择，所以你加油吧。”

从篓中取出大树捡来的昆布时，上面挂了只海蟑螂。小小的甲壳类生物被千空一把抓住，倒悬着拎起来，无处可逃只能可怜兮兮地晃动两根长长的触角。 

千空轻轻捏了捏它，抬眼看向司，毫不客气地补上一句：“尽量学快点，大的缸我也需要。”

听见这带有命令意味、却又如同赌气般的发言，红棕色长发的男人非但没有任何不满，甚至嘴角上扬露出轻笑，却因为长发的遮挡而叫人看不分明。

他开口把话应下。

“那么，千空，经验丰富的你没什么给新手的建议吗？”

闻言，浅色头发的少年人挑眉，隔了几米打量男人手上还未完成的作品。

很明显，灵长类最强那力量强悍、擅长全力施放攻击的双手同样擅长控制力道。泥条圈出轮廓后已给抹平了里外连接处，留下一道颇有艺术感的弧度，底部还有个形状漂亮的圈足。

高大的身形，配上足够细腻的手作过程，并未令唯一的旁观者感到违和。 

话说回来，如果在现代，狮子王司的这番举动肯定能激起粉丝的热情吧，继而带出一波陶艺狂潮，若是拿本人的作品去拍卖，估计会拍出个叫人瞋目结舌的高价。

想着些有的没的，千空随意地松开手，还给海蟑螂自由，对于它能否平安回到海边则毫无兴趣。

他继续挑捡篓子里的野菜野果，和海边拾来的各种东西，“不用在意外观，有个大致的形状、能烧得够结实就行。” 

“实用至上？”司并不意外。

“实用至上。”千空同意道。

烧制是在夕阳落山前结束的。火膛内跳动的赤橙光芒被熄灭，大树先回了树屋，二人在窑炉边等温度下降，直到余晖褪尽，才将烧好的陶器取出。

司把手伸入窑室，他握住陶器时千空听见了细微的响动，摇晃、粗糙、细碎。

“好像烧的时候炸掉了几个。”司说道。 

千空表示理解：“挑完整的拿出来。”

所幸炸裂的失败品没有牵连到其余的陶器，几个小罐形状漂亮又结实，与制作者十分相似，作为最初的作品而言非常优秀，当热度彻底散去，拿在手上时，恍惚间的触感竟还是温和的。

“你要留个纪念吗？”

“不用，你全部拿去吧。”司淡淡地道，“只是陶器而已。”

本来也不过是随口问问的千空得到了满意的回答，暗自寻思着这个大小的陶器之后可以用来储存少量的复活液，以随身携带。

“确实。那下次做个大点的，窑炉不够大就靠堆烧。”

站在研究室门口，司轻轻嗯了一声。

在此之后，包括千空要求的大型陶器在内，他们确实制作了更多的器皿。不过，无论是小型的瓶罐还是稍大的盆缸，千空把它们推倒、摔裂、砸碎时都没有任何犹豫。

当然，千空分得清研究室里各个器皿的制作者是谁，他制作的、司制作的、还有数量不多的大树的成品，即使混乱地放在同一个架子上，他也不会搞混。

既是为了伪装仓皇逃走，没必要破坏所有的陶器，如果千空有此打算，他轻易就能选择要破坏的陶器、不要破坏的陶器。但千空没有多余的举动，取了必须带走的材料，接着就无留念地怎么顺手怎么砸。

砸完他甚至还多踩了几脚，整个人在碎片上蹦跶。

尽管不知这般狼藉的景象能起到多少作用——不，这种程度的伪装想必无法起到多大作用吧，司在察觉到自己的目的后一定会立刻追来。

只是，对于此刻而言，这仍然是必要的。 

直到看不出原物的碎片如同垃圾般散落一地，千空才抬脚离开。

做到这个程度，即使是千空也无法分清了。

反正，不过是陶器而已。 

他心想道，背起逃亡的行装，几个带有瓶塞的陶罐随着他的动作在布袋里碰撞，发出细微的响动，发出摇晃、粗糙、却并非属于碎片的声音。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 直到现在都没搞清楚千空盖的窑到底属于哪种类型的窑……说起来没看见那窑前这裡还以为他们搞陶器都靠堆烧的，差点写错，是这裡太愚蠢——那可是千空啊搞个窑算什么（）
> 
> 码字时删掉了帮忙绑头发和握住手帮忙调整陶器形状这类比较明显的糖的构思（？？？）
> 
> 这裡的垃圾文笔估计没有很好地表达出来，但私设里司千对上冰月时，千空用的装复活液的陶罐是司做的，个人觉得这设定还挺甜的（）


	6. 夏日时光

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代if

八月，正午烈阳高悬空中，周末的街道人潮涌动，来往的人们擦肩而过时，呼吸形成的热浪贴着肌肤摩擦。

司逆人群前行。他本就身材高挑，手上缀满蕾丝花边和蝴蝶结的宽檐太阳帽更是显眼。

这顶华丽的帽子似乎彰示了某种异于常人的兴趣，比起普通太阳帽宽上许多的帽檐使得它形如十九世纪欧洲女士的爱用品，频频引来路人好奇的目光，继而，因目睹那妍丽却毫无媚态的容颜间歇响起小小的惊呼，于是司不得不避开递来的写了联系方式的纸片，自然也没去回答不认识的人的提问。

轻轻叹气，他从黑色休闲裤口袋里拿出手机，摁下锁屏键，灿阳照耀下，屏幕上只能看见倒映出的他自己的脸，清晰到让人想笑的地步。

环顾四周，碰巧寻到一处位置刁钻、少有人留意的阴影角落，司站了过去，远离人群。

金属的机身比手心的温度凉上许多。握着微凉的电子产品，司想要主动联系，但不知道对面是否结束，因担心自己时机不对而打扰对方，他打算先发消息试探。

恰好比他的动作快一步，手机屏光一闪，来自同一人的消息连续弹出。

来学校。

游泳池。

司没有回复。拿好手机和帽子，他重新回到阳光下，加快速度往目的地走去。

假期的学校空空荡荡，没有正当青春年华的少年少女们聚集成的热闹，只余下毒辣阳光带来的纯粹热意。

露天泳池的更衣室入口处挂着关于关闭日期的通知。虽然假期开始后，泳池会为了社团活动的需要多开放一段日子，不过也有个期限，按通知所述明天起就会暂时关闭，直到开学前才再次开放。按理来说社团活动不会安排至最后一日，但司在进入更衣室前就听见里面传来夹杂了池刷蹭过地面的声音、与哗哗水声。

直接穿过更衣室和淋浴间，再出门就离池子不远了，泳池旁的地面直给晒得发烫，被溢出的水流冲刷而舒缓些许，呼吸则因为水汽的清爽而生出几分快意来。

池边的那人很快看见了司。那人停下打扫地面的动作，握住池刷的长柄将刷头往地上一戳，维持一个不知是他靠着柄还是柄靠着他的姿势，朝司打了声招呼。

“来得真快。”

目光又转到司拿着得帽子手上，侧边还带着汗珠的眼角弯起，他评价道：“品味不错啊，司。”

“是未来自己挑的。”不是很懂女孩子喜好的兄长无奈地回答，谈论着妹妹的语气里却有几分宠溺的意味。“未来一开始准备戴它去旅行，但作为旅行用品而言，果然太不方便了，在车站她临时决定把它留下。”

假期里小川家计划了箱根的三天两夜温泉旅行，杠特意来邀请狮子王家的二人——主要是邀请未来，小女孩可开心地接受了。想着是与杠同行，司也放心地让妹妹前去，他自己倒是留了下来——确实有些事务要处理是一方面，另一方面，无论是擅长手工的女性友人还是期待旅行而显得兴奋的妹妹似乎都有意让他留下。

哥哥，你要什么土特产？

去车站的路上，未来顶着华丽得过分但遮阳效果确实相当优秀的大帽子，牵着哥哥的手问道。

嗯......温泉馒头吧。

不给家人带礼物的旅行似乎不够圆满，但不想让妹妹多费心，司挑了在温泉旅馆就可以直接买到的礼品。

哥哥，千空哥哥要什么土特产？

妹妹再问道，仰起的小脸上具美人雏形的五官还稚嫩得可爱，睁大的眼睛更显天真无比。

嗯？

没想到妹妹会这么问，被突然袭击了的司表面还是一派淡定，只隔着帽子轻轻敲了敲小女孩的脑袋。

不知道你的千空哥哥想要什么，我等会儿问问他再告诉你吧。

“温泉馒头。”

几乎是接着问题就立刻给出回答，仿佛提前准备好了答案。

司把回答内容发消息到杠的手机上，想着差不多是时候给未来买一部她自己的手机了。

他向池边走去。

“我以为你会想要温泉水之类的。”

“那种东西之前邮购过了。”

浅色头发的少年人抬了抬下巴，长时间处在阳光明艳处令他的瞳孔缩小，虹膜上不甚通透的深红如同血液一般扩散开来，与他的发色肤色相比是太过浓厚的色彩。

目光描过那被晒得发红的脸颊，脸侧和脖颈上的汗珠，解开了几个扣子的白色衬衫领口处露出的锁骨，卷起的裤脚下方的膝盖，不知沾着的是汗还是池水的小腿，还有站在池边的潮湿地面上、确实是浸湿了的赤裸双脚。

是与平常在实验室时不一样的形象。

司试图把那顶浮夸但还算实用的帽子戴到对方头上时，被狠瞪还给附赠了个白眼。他尝试进行沟通，但“烈日暴晒容易中暑”这样有理有据的安抚完全没有效果，继而遭到不算激烈的反抗——他单手轻轻松松接下对方戳过来的刷柄，乘着长柄的方向往前一步，另一只手就这么顺带着把帽子安了上去，跟把篮框往球上扣似的那样轻易。

只是这帽子在对方头上没有在未来头上那样实用，重量在同类中不算轻的它硬生生被拒绝弯腰的坚挺头发顶起，半悬空中如同一幕滑稽戏。

噗。

距离够近，于是七分裤下露出的小腿给不痛不痒地踹了一脚，赤脚带起的水花弄湿了司的鞋子和裤角，贴上肌肉紧实的小腿，赤裸足部留下本人毫无意识的暧昧的水光。司憋笑着道歉，替手上湿漉漉的对方取下帽子。

他不介意之后被报复回来。

接过泳池刷，对方却不打算离开池边跟他一起去到阴凉处。

“不是明天泳池就关闭了吗？开放前学校会找专人清理吧，怎么还要你来打扫？” 

“没在打扫。”似乎因为炎热而加倍了疲惫感的声音应道，双手却颇具气势地搭在腰部，“既然我校领导即使不情不愿也还是同意了借泳池给我做实验，我多少还是消除下作案痕迹。”

对于对方相当自然地威胁校领导一事没有任何疑问和异议，常常做为帮凶的司也常常帮忙善后。

好像突然想到了什么——有了个坏主意之类，赤红的眼睛直直望过来。

“说起来司你没带换洗衣物吧？”

不明白这个问题的目的为何，但司还是诚实地回答了：“没有。”

对方盯着他看了几秒，接着嘴角上扬，露出一个明显不怀好意的笑容。

“帽子什么的先放到那——”司顺着抬起的手指的方向看去，可以从他们现在位置望见的、离池边有一定距离的一处阴影里放着两个大号行李箱，想来那就是需要司到此的理由之一，它们的分量肯定比看起来要沉得多，“然后过来帮我个忙。”

报复比想象中来得要快。

通过这毫无遮掩的要求，大概能猜到对方想做什么。司依然顺从了。他将未来的大帽子放到了两个箱子上，泳池刷靠着墙放，思考数秒后掏出手机和钱夹，以及挂有手工挂饰的钥匙串，放下，然后回到池边。

手腕给握住。

属于不同二人的手指和腕部肤色相差不多，拇指和中指围成的环堪堪够得勾住，搭在脉搏处的指尖给水浸泡得发皱，触感与平时不尽相同。

那只手拉着司，一步一步朝池水走去。

与其说是被拉着，不如说是司主动顺着力道在走，毕竟，就算对方再怎么努力使出全身的劲，只要司想，不论停下还是挣开对方的手都轻而易举，他甚至可以反将对方拉回，他们之间的身体能力差距就是这么犯规。

但是他没有这么做。

他只是没有拒绝而已。

“千空。”差一步就要离开脚下地面时，含着些许纵容意味，司低低地唤道。

“嗯。”

千空笑着跨出最后一步。

他们一同跌入水中。

方才仅仅随风泛起些微涟漪的一池死水，不堪侵扰般发出了巨大的声响，水面如同玻璃炸裂，缺口处水花肆意飞舞，透明的尖端刺向湛蓝晴空。

太阳晒干的地面再度被涌出池水所覆盖。

撞击水面产生的疼痛转瞬即逝，世界随即被隔绝开来。

与陆地截然不同的一切刺痛角膜，封闭呼吸，平和的风声切断，沉闷汹涌的嚎叫钻入耳道，压力依偎着肤体摇摆，灿烂阳光在波浪间闪烁。

清凉的虚假的蓝色世界里，能触摸到的、近在咫尺的躯体是如此温暖，又如此真实。

千空被那热源托出水面。

“咳、咳咳——”

虽然有提前闭气但毕竟没有天天跳泳池的爱好，经验不足，一个不小心还是呛到了水。

撑住司的肩膀，千空弓着背咳嗽出声。

相比千空，明明被拉下水却是自愿的、有余力缓冲、并且帮助二人调整了姿势的司，此刻除了全身湿透而显得狼狈外，并没有实质性的不适，包括呼吸在内都很平稳。

不愧是最强。 

1.8米的水深不够千空踩着地，他倚坐在司坚实的手臂上，好不容易停止咳嗽，抬手粗鲁地把垂下的头发往后拢，想着简直是自作孽。

不准备善罢甘休，他瞄了眼司被水浸泡后湿答答贴在耳边的长发，故意靠向对方的耳朵，问：“有何感想？”

“与平均值相比千空你偏轻了，可以稍微调整下饮食结构，之后我拿饮食计划表给你——”

哗。

千空舀起一手掌水泼了对方一头。

“那肯定是浮力的关系。”

不是的。

司心想，没说出声。

这个姿势下千空倒是比司高了半个头，平日的俯视变成仰视，不同的视角促生了新奇感，还有难得一见垂软的头发，显得整个人的轮廓柔软了几分，眉眼却一如既往犀利锋锐。

水珠沿着发梢滚落，在泳池和皮肤上接连绽开小小的花朵。

对上眼睛，深红的眸子带着笑意，和恶作剧却没有得到期待的结果的不满，仿佛说着“再给你次机会”。

司叹了口气。

“这不是湿透了吗。” 

“你不觉得凉快多了吗。”罪魁祸首一本正经反驳。

“我可没带换的衣服啊。”

“但我有啊。”嗯哼哼。

“所以等下得全身湿透着走回去的只有我？”

千空满意了，替一只手撑住自己、另一只手搭在自己腰侧保持平衡的司撩开黏在额前的深棕色发丝，低头能看见对方的头顶令他心情愉快，手指顺着一抹，将汇聚在对方下巴、正要滴落的水珠拂走。

然后他俯身，将浸润过的深红完完整整撞进赭色之中，远比池水湿热的吐息隔着指尖传递情愫，咫尺之间，那纤长眼睫眨动间宛如蝶翼，柔柔地扫过他的眼睑。

直到他立起身，拉开距离，他始终在笑着。

“是这样没错。”

正午之后，温度稍降，白昼的热意仍未退去，而有微风渐起。

没有学生的放学路冷冷清清，消去几分暑气，这倒合了千空的意，他用双手别扭地拎着那个装饰了层层蕾丝的大帽子，遗憾刚刚没找机会把它扣到司的头上去。

利用私人道具快速烘干的衣服仅仅透着不甚明显的潮湿感，鞋垫里的积水却没那么容易消除，每一步下踩都“噗哧”挤出一薄层水在脚底，司倒也不在意，推着两个超重行李箱走在千空身旁。

手机的消息提示音响起。

“是未来？”

“嗯。”

司把屏幕给千空看。

消息框里，小姑娘借着杠姐姐的手机跟哥哥说起话，又问千空哥哥真的要温泉馒头不要温泉水吗。

二人不由得轻笑。司站着给妹妹回了几条消息。

停下脚步，趁着司输入消息的短短时间，千空注视着这个男人——“男人”比“青年”更适合他，不仅仅是年龄的原因，而是更深处的某些特质如此决定。但是，此刻暴露在明亮处，他面容上柔和的表情一览无余，周身环绕着美丽的光晕，几处弧起的发丝仿若金线般闪闪发亮。

一定是阳光太过耀眼。

千空伸出一只手挡在额前，借着掌心下小小的一片阴影，抬头朝夏日的天空望去。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是很重要的私设：司钥匙串上的挂饰是杠做的，千空未来大树和杠自己也都有。每人的挂饰有不是很明显的区别。


	7. （石之间）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是司和“石神”千空  
> 设定没有很完整的一个小片段

“为什么？”

“……”

千空听清了被说出口的疑问，但身体被进入的那一刻远比想象中更加痛苦。他不由自主地开始挣扎，却除了更深地感受粗大的阴茎撑开甬道的过程外毫无作用。紧蹙的眉心和唇侧都沾上了汗珠，司不顾他的躲闪，温柔地提他擦去，然后再次开口。

“为什么你能一次又一次在同样的情境下做出同样的选择？你碰触真理获得了新生，你改变了——但是人们自身终归是不会有任何改变的，一旦发现自己拥有强于他人的力量，无论是权力还是武力，立刻就会变得傲慢，与付出拥有之物相比，一定会选择掠夺他人以填补残缺的部分——”注视着千空以一种狼狈而使人怜惜的姿态喘息着渴求更多的空气，司扣住他的腿让自己缓缓进入，在快要到达最深时狠狠顶了进去，同时用缱绻的话语伪装冷漠，“我也是。”

白光在眼前炸开，一瞬间千空以为自己将要失去意识。他艰难地抓住司深棕色的长发，用汗湿的手心分辨出最为真实的触感，就这样死死抓着不放，直到视线再度变得清晰。

再次面对司的容颜时，他发自内心露出了笑容，给出回应。

“你……对我……有所误解。”对你自身的认知也存在偏差。

接着他们都沉默了一会，只有频繁的喘息，细微的呻吟和沉重的心跳在空气中回荡。

如同要把身体撕裂的疼痛，在体内的柱体静止不动时，好像也渐渐可以忍受了。只要接受这是无温情的掠夺，从意识中一点一点剥离痛楚，其下埋藏的属于肉体的甜美欢愉，便可寻觅而出。

几绺发丝无法避免忍痛握拳时指甲在掌心留下弯月般的血口。千空松开了手中的长发，向司伸出疲软的手臂。

“并不一样……这不是同样的选择……而是，每一次，基于我自身的最优解……”人究竟会不会改变也好，是谦逊还是傲慢也罢，我真的……不在乎。

司任由千空的手臂攀住自己。

“但你觉得一切都很重要，不是吗？最初作为人柱被投入死地，被落下的石块砸烂血肉击碎骨头，一点一点死去的时候，你在想什么——那一定是我无法理解的事物吧，毕竟，即使重新来过，你还是会选择这条无论谁看来都非常愚蠢的道路。”

阴茎所在的甬道非常温暖，渐渐地被迫形成从未有过的形状，在哀求着害怕受伤一般，不为本人意志所控地讨好着入侵者。

明明是这样的身体。

“千空你，即使一次次到达尽头都没能再次碰触到曾经的真理，你也依然回到了这里。”

赤色的眼睛对上司的目光，其中铭刻的感情令千空意识到，当司开始动作时，自己的这个身体会被破坏掉——会在密集的痛苦和快感中变得柔软，变得坚硬，他会尖叫会呻吟会哭泣直到再也吐不出一丝气息，最终粉碎。

他的时间可能不多了。

“但是，司，你也明白的吧——”

千空坚持着对司微笑，仿佛他毫无恐惧。

“假如你现在松开按在我脖子上的手，我会立刻逃走。”


	8. 缝隙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大概是142话中间的一个时间点

柳杉木新建的二楼房屋，较高那一层，不大的空间内，墙壁上木头的纹理延伸开来，让千空不由得回忆起过去他独自建造的那间树屋。

不过，他又迅速且深刻地意识到二者的区别。

他躺在铺了厚厚几层布料的木板床上，床边有张椅子，上边坐着长发的高大青年，正举着银板照片，面色柔和地听坐在他膝头的小妹妹讲故事。

“那时千空哥哥说，科学的眼睛可以让我们看见原本看不见的东西。

“然后千空哥哥让大树哥哥他们把一种漂亮的石头捣成粉末，溶进水里，倒到三角烧瓶里，它们会粘在瓶底变成荧光涂料，这样就可以做出布、布——”

“显像管（ブラウンかん）。”

千空从旁提醒。

被添有星鸦和煤山雀绒羽的柔软被褥包覆，他开口时，声音里多了股平日少有的懒洋洋的味道。

挪动身体，把自己舒舒服服埋了更深。千空侧头看着，未来似乎是要替没能在场的哥哥填补回忆，指着照片快乐地和哥哥交谈。

千空耐心听着，时不时提示些对于六七岁的小姑娘而言太过晦涩的单词，直到一次讲述结束的停顿，才出声对她说：

“未来，上课时间快到了。”

虽然屋内并没有钟表之类的计时装置，以躺在床上的角度也无法看见窗外太阳的位置，但科学王国的居民没有人会怀疑千空的报时。

小姑娘点点头，“那我走了，哥哥。”

“去吧。”

得到温和的回应，她乖巧地从健壮的青年膝上滑下，临走时还向着床上打了招呼：“千空哥哥好好休息！”

千空含糊地咕嚷了什么，从被子底下伸出没受伤的手臂朝她挥了挥，又缩回被子里，算是默认。

透过窗户，司目送未来蹦蹦跳跳地离开，转回身仔细地按顺序收拾好手中颇有分量的照片。不一会儿，他回到床边。

“困了？”

他弯腰凑近露在被子外面的绿色脑袋，询问的同时心里略感担忧地想着，千空的体温还是没有降下去——维持在不是烫得可怕，却也不是能让对方无所顾虑肆意活动的程度。

头发蹭着枕头发出微小的声响，千空小幅度地扬了扬下巴，向司示意窗户外面正明亮的阳光，“现在还是大白天。”

司直起身，“你需要好好休息。”

“别跟未来说一样的话——我的意思是我们还有很多活没干，你别闲着。”

“等你睡着我就走。”司那张好看的脸露出笑容，“要听睡前故事吗？”

“你当妈妈当上瘾了？”千空疲倦地朝他翻了个白眼，顺势阖上眼睛。

他确实困了，但身体的热度和背上出过层薄汗后黏糊糊的潮湿感让入睡变得困难，倘若闭上眼睛，便愈加能感受到左臂绷带下伤口处令人难以忍受的痒意，以及血肉之中和缝线针口处的丝丝酸痛。

手臂上靠近肩膀的地方，曾被刺出硬币大小的数个血洞，这算得上千空至今为止——无论是身处现代社会还是石之世界——所受的最重的伤，而在经历了最初的受伤、其后酒精的清洗和针线的缝合，身体度过了允许叫痛的阶段。说到底，没有肿胀流脓，伤口未感染已足够值得庆幸——毕竟导致千空受伤的那位明显没有先洗手再攻击的习惯，至于发烧，大概是叠加上连日来不自觉的疲劳的结果。

千空从来不认为自己属于身体孱弱的一类人——他只是处在现代社会的正常水平罢了，但尤其在这种时刻，他多多少少还是羡慕身边一众体质好到爆表的同伴们的。

太犯规了。

千空迷迷糊糊想着。

突然，额头传来特别的触感。

是一只宽大的手掌，坚韧而不粗糙，从手腕到掌心到指尖均能被誉为完美，经受过锻炼的每一寸皮肤下都蕴含着令人心惊的力量，此刻却像是要将千空微微蹙起的眉心抚平一般，轻轻搭于其上，以平常的健康的体温舒缓发烫的皮肤。

接着，左臂也享受了同样细腻的待遇。另一只手探进被子，以克制的力道覆在伤口上，分毫没有加重疼痛。反倒是，虽然包裹着绷带，凉爽的感觉依然能够沁入其中。

不科学地，千空甚至有种得到了对方的力量，伤口就此被治愈的错觉。

然后，带着几分安抚意味的说话声在离自己很近的地方响起。

“好了，我刚刚开玩笑的。安心睡吧。”

我刚刚也是开玩笑的。

千空闭着眼睛，有点不甘心地心想。

“好好休息，千空。”

视线阻隔后的一片黑暗中，他清晰地听见司用足以称得上温柔、却与面对重要的妹妹时所含感情并不相同的声音，重复了同样的话语。

随后，困意一点一点将他淹没。

湍急的河水没过头顶，携着二人顺流而下。

水流不断灌入喉咙，冲击下无法依心意动作的四肢难看地挣扎，勉勉强强几次扑水令口鼻抬高于水面，又立刻被身上负担的重量拖下深处。

睁眼这一寻常的动作如今不断带来痛苦，刺痛中溢出的泪水溶于河水后消失得无影无踪，鲜血的味道却缠绕不休。冰冷而凶猛的水流中，千空逐渐感受不到手中的触感，只能艰难地用视线捕捉另一人的身影。

看见了。

太阳落下，月亮升起。缓缓到来的夜色里，起伏的粼粼波光间，茂盛的棕色长发散开，仿佛有了生命般，游鱼似的漂浮着翻滚着动荡着。

但是那头长发的主人一动不动，任水流摆布。

司——

因为重伤加上落水时的冲击而晕过去了吗？

忍耐住鼻子内部令人窒息的酸楚感，千空拼命仰头吐出一口水。

他可以看见他们的手。从坠崖的那一刻起紧紧相握的手，就算千空已经僵硬冰冷得难以感受到对方的存在，也始终没有松开。

他只能做到这个。

他必须做到。

没有足以与水流冲击力抗衡的体力和爆发力，没有足够踏住河底以借力缓解冲势的身高，没有足能在河水和夜色干扰下看清周遭大环境的视力——无法凭自身的力量游向对方，更别说将对方带上岸；尝试借撞上河壁或河中凸起石块的时机，用空余的手或是身体其他部位攀住岩石，但仅仅获得了不溺毙的片刻喘息；不知道被冲了多远，不知道还有多久才能到达水流平缓处。

河水涌动的声音模糊了心跳，不断掀起的波浪带走无法停止流出的血液。

眼睛所感受到的刺痛淡去，视野里的一切渐渐变得模糊不清。

可恶——

可能会来不及。

管枪贯穿肺部，即使不顾治疗时间的延误，石之世界目前的医疗水平也无法救治这种程度的伤害，冰月下手够狠，这无疑是致命伤。

但是千空已经决定了，他要从这样的伤势下拯救司的性命。

所以他绝对不可以和司分开，绝对不可以让司死在现在。

所以思考吧——思考吧，行动起来，就像自己一直以来坚持的那般，现在，没能控制住姿势的身体在数次冲撞中产生淤青伤痕也好，为了活命狠狠抠住岩石以致于指甲裂开也罢，把这些微不足道的疼痛、流血、受伤全部无视掉，然后行动起来。

快想，随身的道具，科学的方法，身体的极限，可以利用的一切，能够拯救你我的选择。

快想啊。

——千空。

什么？

是错觉吗？

他听见了声音。

瞬间，千空不由得瞪大了眼睛，刺痛的感觉回归身体，瞳孔微微缩起。

——千空。

不是错觉，他清楚地听见了，声音。

同落崖那时一样，呼唤自己的声音。

（啊。）

他最后一次借艰难的上浮吸入一口空气，紧接着在入水的那一刻闭上了眼睛。

（我知道了。）

千空他，停止了所有的扑打挣扎，在激流中放松了身体。

立刻，在他下沉至深处之前，在他随水流撞上岩石之前，一股让人安心的强大力道，循着相连的手将他拉进对方身躯的笼罩之下，身体紧贴，既像是牢牢庇护着他的堡垒，又小心翼翼地仿佛一个拥抱。

血腥味钻进鼻腔，心脏在耳旁跳动。

一只坚实的手臂，以绝对的力量划开水流，同时双腿蹬开，没有丝毫停滞，将二人一道带至河岸。

全身湿透，狼狈万分。

但他们确实踏上土地了。

此时此刻，紧紧相握的那只手，终于松开，连同高大的身躯一起，重重坠下。

“千空。”

一次次，充满耐心，好像可以永远持续下去而不会厌烦的呼唤声中，他睁开了眼睛。

睁眼的瞬间，蜡烛的火光里，千空正对上司的那双黑棕色的眸子，接着他意识到对方脸侧垂下的深棕色长发，如同帘幕，将他的视线限制在一个被对方的面容占据大部分的狭小空间内。

千空直直注视着面前精致得世间少有的脸，沉默了大概十秒后，他嗓音略带沙哑地开口：

“我退烧了。”

不是询问句而是肯定句。身体内部不适的闷热感消失，头也不晕了，睡眠中肯定出过一场大汗，千空能感觉到衣服和枕头被浸得湿透。

这间仅供休息用的屋子没通电，今夜的月光和星光都不够明亮，于是司又点燃两根蜡烛，拿玻璃杯倒了水递给床上撑坐起身的千空，看着他先含了一口，然后加速、一股脑地把整杯水都灌进口中，明显是渴坏了。

司替千空倒第二杯水时，问道：

“千空，你做了梦？”

千空一愣。

“梦？可能有？我不记得......”这次慢慢喝水，他花了点时间回忆，但确实想不起来，“我说梦话了？”

“没有。”

千空皱了皱眉，没多问。他递回杯子，再接过司递来的用来替换身上湿透的那套的干净衣服。

衣服是他穿惯的款式，多半是杠帮忙准备的，一模一样，连领口附近质能等式的位置都毫无偏差。

解开身上系带时，他瞥见司的脸孔，再次皱眉，“你那是什么眼神？”

司马上进行表情管理，不留一点破绽，“没什么。”他转移话题，提醒道，“上衣脱了先别穿，把汗擦一擦，伤口重新包扎，然后你可以继续睡到天亮。”

被安排得明明白白，千空这才注意到地上有一个盛了清水的陶土盆，司之前坐的椅子上放着不止一条棉纱制的毛巾和弗朗索瓦配定的医药箱。

千空露出吃了怪东西似的表情。

“司，你体贴太过了......有点恶心。”

“这不是我一人准备的。”

被直白嫌弃了的对象一脸坦荡，毛巾浸水拧干后送到千空手里，动作竟称得上娴熟，“水会太冷吗？”

“......还可以。”

受伤的手臂没到完全不能动的地步，本着物尽其用的原则，千空自己把双手、前胸、腹部以及双腿擦拭了一番，最后，试验得出“果然不顺手”的结论，他将光裸的后背朝向司。

一站一坐，为了填补高度差，司微微弯腰。

用毛巾从后颈沿脊柱往下抚过，直到最下一节腰椎，接着分别往两侧肩胛骨滑去，来回几次，力道几乎比千空自己擦的时候还要轻柔。

“我应该不至于那么脆？”

经过两年频繁的体力劳动，千空记得自己多多少少还是养出了些肌肉的。

“在我看来千空你算是比较纤细的类型。”

“......再怎么说我也不会以为自己是力量型的，我可没打算染指灵长类最强的标准。”

他听见背后响起低沉的闷笑。

摇曳的烛光中，映照出他们相距极近的影子，扭曲成有点可笑的样子，摇晃着。

司把用过的毛巾洗干净摊开，搭在盆沿，同时千空扯了衣服半披，单独留出受伤的胳膊。司解开绷带时，千空的呼吸加重了几分，很快又平缓下来，充当绷带的白布上有星点血迹。

接着，处理过的伤口暴露在司眼中。它们已不同于刚受伤时那般皮肉掀开血肉模糊，多亏弗朗索瓦尤其专业的指导，配合杠高超的手艺，伤口缝合很成功、很漂亮。

“没有裂开。”

放下心来。

穿刺皮肉、用来缝合的细丝足够细腻足够强韧，并未给脆弱的皮肤过多负担。细丝原本的深棕色，粘血后变得暗沉，从头发本来的颜色变成司眼睛的颜色，对比千空的肤色，异常显眼。

清理伤口，重新包扎。

结束后穿好衣服，枕头翻个面，千空再躺下时全身清清爽爽，确实感觉舒畅了许多。

躺在床上，突然想起什么似的，伤在左臂不好翻身，千空于是只转了头，问依然在屋里的司：

“你留在这里？”

“我留在这里。”

司立刻说道。

得到肯定的答复，千空并没有进一步询问例如睡哪啊有没有被褥啊未来怎么办啊之类的问题——他们都知道未来晚上基本都和杠一起睡，杠通宵的话则换成和琉璃一起，按琥珀的话说，小姑娘远比千空省心。

此时，不乖巧也不省心的世界第一头脑活跃的人，以平静得再普通不过的声音所说的话语，不知该被归为条件、要求、承诺、亦或是约定。

总归不是无意义的话语。

“那么，明早天亮的时候，”千空望着司正要熄灭蜡烛，石榴石色泽的眸子比火光更加明亮，“叫醒我吧。”

话音落下。有那么一刻，世界是全然宁静的。

屋内烛芯烧灼，呼吸回荡，心跳撞击胸膛，屋外的虫鸣，夜风的呼啸，枝叶抖动的窸窣声响，高空之上云间波涛的汹涌，一时间都遥远得声息全无。

直到司的回答击碎静谧。

他熄灭了最后一根蜡烛。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从连载开始在意到了现在——千空天天腰上挂那么多东西，骨盆还好吗？？？
> 
> 落水那段他至少带着四把石刃（当然也可以假设他已经换成了钢刃），不少于三只石燕子，复活液，一身电池，估计还有其他七七八八东西——是司反过来把你捞上岸的吧千空同志？！
> 
> 缝合线用的是司的头发——是看他们替司缝伤口那段时想到的，个人很喜欢的脑补


	9. （理想非理想配对）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 现代ABO设定。瞎搞。司基本没出场。

所有人都觉得石神千空是Omega。

长相颇佳，个头中等，身材偏瘦，口齿伶俐，不擅长格斗但完全可以走智力路线，此外，对信息素不敏感这点疯狂加分——综合种种非常Beta的刻板印象，简直就主流恋爱小说里被压的男主设定，广大读者最喜欢的那类装成Beta的Omega——他怎么能不是Omega呢？！

“一个个没脑子的吗？！”

吨吨吨灌下半罐芬达，千空以放啤酒杯的气势把铝制饮料罐往桌上重重一按。

将吸管探进玻璃瓶，对面座位上捧着冰可乐的人惊讶道：“原来小千空你不是Omega？”

“你喝多了？脑子不要了？不要的话捐给我，隔壁实验室今年离样本定额还欠俩。”再卖掉今天忧心忡忡跑来问“千空你不戴止咬器没问题吗”的弟子，够凑一次人情了。 

“哈哈哈哈抱歉抱歉！”

下班后的魔术师浅雾幻半真半假道了歉，“我只是觉得，小千空会向我抱怨这些真是难得。”

千空在烤串里挑了串鱿鱼须，恶狠狠地咬了下去，“因为我怀疑我身旁的人都被某种未知力量洗脑了，正试图寻求专业相关人士的意见。”

“所以才专门请我吃饭吗？我竟然被小千空信赖着吗！好感动！”

“不客气，反正我已经确认你一毫米都不可信了。”

“别这么说嘛。”毫不介意地笑笑，幻选了烤得金黄油亮的鸡皮，“建议我还是能给的，听听看？”

千空一脸冷漠地换了牛里脊肉串来嚼，“你说。”

“实际上，大家会下意识觉得千空你是Omega的主要原因还是你家那位Alpha太过Alpha了。”笑眯眯看着眉头越皱越紧的千空，幻慢悠悠地说，“然后，你没他高、没他壮、没他能打——”

千空翻白眼：“不说世界，全日本能有多少人比他高比他壮比他能打？合着都是Omega？！”

“可不是嘛，大家这不就觉得你是Omega了吗。”

翻一半的白眼差点噎到。

“即使到了这个时代，AO仍是黄金搭配，强大的Alpha理应选择Omega，强大的Alpha身旁一定有个Omega——在旁观者眼中就是如此。”

挺扯的。千空边想着边加点了烤年糕。但确实，误会自己是Omega的人多多少少知道自己和司的关系。

“所以，如果不想被当作Omega，就继续保持低调如何？让你家那位也稍微收敛下？”

正好配合魔术师落下的尾音，附近悬挂式电视里的掌声无缝对接，而后不知是谁调大了音量，刚刚没去在意的电视节目一下变得让人无法无视。

熟悉到不能更熟悉的面孔和音色出现在其中。

“……他是个非常了不起的人，自我们相识开始就一直支持着我……”

平静而真诚地讲述着。

“……我打从心底尊敬他。我们决定要一起走下去……”

简短的采访很快结束，电视被调小音量转了频道，换成了一部电影，激烈的斗争后满目疮痍的大地上，一直伪装成Beta战斗着的Omega主角终于迎来自己的Alpha爱人。二人黏黏糊糊地互诉真心，噼里啪啦掉着眼药水冒充的眼泪，亲密地拥抱亲吻彼此。

对接下来的电影情节不是很在意的二人把注意力移回桌面上的各种烤物和刚刚的谈话。

“因为要从‘灵长类最强高中生’变成‘灵长类最强大学生’了吧，最近真是备受瞩目呢~”相对的，这种Alpha宣示所有权般的行为多半也是基于同个原因。 

倒是，对面未成年无意识往电视那侧瞄的眼神和有些微妙的表情令幻有些意外，“你不会都没看他的节目吧？”

“没有都看。”毕竟身边有真人了。

“那这里的建议是直接上油管看剪好的情话合集呢～”

“不用，我听现场版的就够。”

在这方面已经刀枪不入的幻点点头，笑问：“那么，考虑得怎么样？”

嘀咕着“这话题方向要偏”，千空抬手要了罐七喜，刻意一本正经地答道：“为什么我要向别人的刻板印象妥协，甚至于忍耐自己的真实感受、放弃自己的快乐？”

至于身旁瞎起哄的无比关心他heat period的家伙们，卖掉买新的算了。

“哈哈。”意思就是秀还是会继续秀咯，“确实是小千空的回答呢～”

好像突然想到了什么，幻又问：“说起来，小千空你是Alpha还是Beta？”

开罐的手一顿，千空抬头，显出几分诧异，“你真不知道？” 

“真不知道。”Beta天生对信息素不敏感。

“呵。”碳酸发出快乐的爆裂声，千空挑眉，“那你猜啊。”

end.


	10. The Love Boat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 司千，但琥珀出镜率极高，有琥珀中心百合向暗示  
> 这裡不健身，训练项目是瞎糊弄的

航海生活既悠闲又忙碌，所有人都有事做。

结束四十个军体俯卧撑后，以琥珀的体重和平衡感能一步到位的无支撑倒立，可以算是一种中场休息。

虽然有那么一瞬间，千空觉得他弥漫着科学香气的实验室里多了个又是俯卧撑又是倒立的人有点怪怪的，但因为司在实验室打下手、琥珀是为了变强而前来求教的，他想着没什么关系，就当屋里多了个造型奇特的摆设。

摆设突然说话了。

“千空。”

“唔嗯？”被叫到的对象正在休息喝水，发出模糊的回应。

“男性和男性要怎么做？”

葱头少年瞬间被水呛到，一阵猛咳。

金发小姑娘保持倒立的姿势，颠倒地给他一个“你把水喷得到处都是好脏哦”的嫌弃眼神，接着她就看见司非常镇定地递过了块备用的干净的布。

千空擦擦嘴，缓过口气。

“我确认一下，这是交配意义上的提问？”

“你用了个好冷漠的说法！不过没错。”

千空露出“让我们看看是哪位小朋友吃错药了”的表情，“我觉得我应该没误解琥珀你的性别？”

琥珀翻了个白眼，“因为银狼之前说过男人之间也可以做。”她非常直白地说，“我好奇。”

“你好奇怎么不直接问他？”

“他最近见我都绕着走。”

千空想起来他是知道这回事的。

琥珀很强——近乎是出于野性本能的行动力和判断力，配合坚韧的身体，让她成为了石神村过去的最强战士。现在，即使对上雾雨这般的强者，在激烈的交战后，想必也能够获得最终的胜利吧。

但是，一旦面对男性武者，她相比之下纤细的身躯和稍显不足的力量，就会在二者间造成难以跨越的鸿沟。

为了能最大程度地以技巧和锻炼填补这其中的差距，琥珀拜托司对她进行训练。

依靠跳起落下时的冲势固然是一种选择，但在空中无处借力，可能因此缺乏应变而致命；如果身形有一定差距，以娇小的身材配合速度，贴地移动完成近身，就能够到男性存在的统一的弱点。

这不过是司给她的其中一项建议。

然后，前两天，在和松风的战斗训练中，琥珀首次成功将其实现了。

虽然实际上情况比较复杂算得上是个意外，但结果就是带给了观战的男性不小的冲击，尤其是银狼，从此简直视琥珀为猛兽。

千空瞥了眼身旁的司：看看你带出来的好学生。

对方坦荡荡迎上目光，千空一噎，又瞪回去。

眼神交流几个来回后，千空不干了。他转去看琥珀，琥珀正用她11.0的视力专注欣赏他和司之间无声的交流。

“母猩猩，你知道男女是怎么搞的吗？”

“吵死了别叫我猩猩！知道，琉璃姐告诉我的。”

这回答真是太过意外让人不知从哪吐槽。

“……总之，插入的话基本操作和男女没差，突起的东西塞进凹下去的地方然后进进出出——还是你好奇更详细的生理反应过程，例如皮质醇和脱氢表雄酮的分泌水平变化？”

“那个就算了，感觉听不懂。”爽快地拒绝了。琥珀脑子一转搞明白哪里是凸的哪里是凹的，快速接受了这种操作的存在。然而提问还没结束，“那女性之间也能做吗？”

千空看着她，神色微妙。

“……理论上可以。”

“理论上？”

“我哪来的实践经验？！”

金发姑娘眨巴眨巴眼睛，觉得这反驳十分有道理。她突然意识到了华点，但是这时司开口了。

“琥珀，时间到了，倒立结束，接着是负重往返跑，五组，每组八个来回。”

当然没法在实验室跑步。琥珀知道司这会开口是什么意思，虽然没问到女性间的做法有点遗憾，但她还是非常配合——或者说非常有眼力见地翻下身站稳闪人了。

当实验室只剩下两人时。

“时间才没到吧。”千空一挑眉。他习惯性计了数。

“嗯……”司微微低头看着他，笑了，“大概还是实践经验比较重要？”

end.


	11. +3700⇒？

大树主动提出去拾继续生火用的树枝。他离开以后，千空和司二人围坐在烤肉架旁。

在经历了互相试探、发生了没有结果的对话的现在，出于一定程度的戒备心，司本以为千空在大树回来前都不打算和自己进行交谈，对方却在看顾火堆的同时，突然开口说道。

“我曾经去过未来。”

突兀地听见这犹如孩童异想天开般的话语，司睁大了眼睛。

跳动着火光的眼神淡淡扫过，随即，仿佛是为了增加说服力，千空一脸平静地进行了补充。

“大概八岁零四个月左右的时候。”

那不是重点。

问题并不在于是几岁。

司一时不知该作何反应。

他花了好几秒钟思考，才做出回答。

“嗯……听上去很不可思议，但千空你是认真的吧。”

并非没有考虑过，这只是个玩笑或胡言乱语的可能，但是，司在吐出句末的语气词时，声调还是降了下去。

他在疑问和肯定的语气中选择了后者。

于是，注视着火堆的千空，轻轻地、发出他那独特的笑声。

“我是认真的。”

啊啊、这不合理的幻想般的展开——

穿着立领制服的大块头发出底气十足的惊呼。

哇啊啊！千空裂开了！

才没裂啊。

白袍的少年抬了抬眼皮，无奈叹道，却也不怎么担心好友的声音会把走廊或附近教室的人引来——倘若科学教室出现什么重大异动，只要不是呼救，那最好还是选择赶快躲远——普通师生早已默认遵守这项规则。

而经过多年相处、几乎已经习惯友人造成的各种不同寻常的情况，相比而言脑筋要灵活上不少的少女，此刻也不由自主露出了难以置信的表情。 

她颤抖着嘴唇问。

难道、难道千空君终于碰触了禁忌的人体实验？！

少年给了她一个赞许但不鼓励的目光。

好想法——我没有进行过克隆相关违禁研究的记忆就是了。虽然可能性相当低，但不能完全排除这种可能，我姑且问下，你是克隆人吗？ 

饶有兴趣地，白袍少年微微低头。

四目相对。

因为身高差距而不得不抬头，拥有相同石榴石色泽的眼睛的小孩，用不像个小孩的语气、以少年十分熟悉的方式，一本正经地宣言道。

虽然我也对克隆话题很感兴趣——但很可惜，据我所知，我不是任何人的克隆体，我就是石神千空。

“那么，未来有发生什么特别的事情吗？” 

“我去过的并不是非常遥远的未来。”千空转动插在肉块上的树枝，将肉翻了个面，“在那个未来里，大树和我都还穿着高中时候的服装。”

司不动声色地想，这听上去像是孩子做的梦。他决定顺着接话，“所以是、八岁的你见到了石化前的读高中的你吗？”

千空否认了，“不是。”

“你不是问有没有发生特别的事吗？有哦。”他接着说道，“在那个未来里，人类并没有被石化。”

千空君……小一点的千空君、会想知道未来发生的事吗？

短时间内，少女已经凭借强大的适应能力平复了自己的心情，转而对这一生难遇的情况充满好奇。

距离成年比较近的千空抢答。

不一定是同一条世界线——不过常识性理论性的东西可能是类似的。

他问距离成年还差得远的另一个千空，你想知道吗。

小孩看着他，反问，这是梅菲斯特的诱惑吗。

哦？梅菲斯特——百夜把这当成故事讲给自己听的时候——

八岁了啊。

一旁的少女稍微压低了声音，为头脑简单的男生进行关于某个知名恶魔的通俗易懂的解说。而白袍的少年用他标志性的方式笑道。

说不定啊。这不是很让人兴奋吗。

年幼的孩子以仅有音色差异的笑声附和，你说得对、让人兴奋呢——如果我今年九十岁、肯定就答应了。

那恭喜我们达成共识。

先是左手，然后是右手，双手的手套都被摘下，少年一边从口袋里拿出手机，一边结论。

他补充提醒道。

别看你左边墙上挂着的日历，改年号了。

“改变的年号——啊啊、”千空发出夸张的叹息，就好像他真的感到如此遗憾，“如今也无法进行确认了。”

对于现况感到十分迷惑，司默默心想，去拾柴火的大树怎么还没有回来。

突然的敲门声吸引了科学教室内所有人的目光，来访者在得到回应后打开了并未上锁的门，进入室内。

千空你在短信里说的是什么意——诶？

看清室内情况，声音戛然而止。

白袍少年则是，轻巧地朝来访者打了个招呼，啊你来了、像这种的。

面对来访者，他指指有萝卜一样的头发和红锆石一样的眼睛的小孩。

这东西是不知哪来的八岁又四个月的我。

转向小孩，他指指五官精致肤色白皙、留着长发的来访者。

这家伙是我男朋友。

小孩仔细回忆了两三秒，确定自己不认识这个新来的人。

不顾愣在门口的来者，他抬头问少年。

不是不说？

然后被爽快地回答了。

这又不是常识，也不是定律。

少年特意提出，你不也见过了杠。

同样对于年幼的自己而言是陌生人的少女、此刻正陷入感慨——不愧是千空就算还是孩子也不会被这种类型的消息震惊呢——之类的。小孩皱了皱眉，他能想到对方接下来还有什么要说的。

双手抱臂，少年看着他，笑着开口。

而且，司进门时，你转头看见年号了吧。

心想，果然。

他说，那是意外。

呵。

——真是令人兴奋啊。

肉块又一次被翻面。司隐隐觉得这像是个信号，一个毫无逻辑的信号，完全不符合他们二人目前所需要的思考方式。

一个符合儿童幻想式的、反常理的信号，良好适配关于时间穿越的话题。 

“还有别的吗？”

“什么？”

“除了新的年号之外，还有其他特别的事吗？”司淡淡道，“我以为你是想要告诉我什么。”他听见了不远处传来的声音，猜测是大树在朝这里过来。

同时，近处响起，热爱科学的少年、他一如既往果决的话语。 

“没有。只有这一点。”

（不可能呢。）

（只有这一点。）

我没有要告诉你的事。

融化的脂肪滴入火堆，带有野兽腥膻的肉的强烈味道、在空气中弥漫开来。

end.


End file.
